While wall forming systems have been in use for many years, the last two decades has seen considerable development in this industry in the use of expanded polystyrene panels as forms for poured concrete walls, decks, floors or roofs.
A Lite-Deck SRS™ brand system in the prior art uses steel C-channel ribs embedded into foam forms to permit the creation of large clear-spans for floors, roofs, decks and tilt-up applications. This formwork is manufactured to job specific specifications and is available in forty plus foot lengths. The steel ribs can be cut out and removed after placement of concrete for re-use.
The residential construction industry has historically used wooden joists or the like instead of using steel joists and therefore has not fully accepted the use of steel joists like those used in the Lite-Deck SRS™ brand system mentioned above. Accordingly there is a need for being able to obtain the benefits of the Lite-Deck SRS™ brand system without using the required steel ribs of that system.